Meant For Me
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: A simple songfic to Jewel's "You Were Meant For Me". This is a one-shot about Mary Margaret and her feelings towards David...and maybe a surprise at the end. R&R! Takes place after "The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter"; may contain spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters, places, events, etc. involved with this amazing show (that I have become addicted to, like many others). **

**A/N: This is the first project I have done for OUAT; it was just an idea I had regarding the events of the sixth episode. It takes places after the seventh episode, though (spoiler alert in case anyone has not seen it yet). **

**This is somewhat of a songfic, inspired by Jewel's "You Were Meant For Me." It basically describes how Mary Margaret feels and acts after the incident with David in the sixth ep. It is a one-shot, so it's not too long. I hope everyone enjoys it and lets me know what they think. (= **

**Meant For Me**

_I hear the clock, it's 6 a.m..._

Sunlight cascaded through the open bay window, laying a golden aura over everything it touched. As it warmed the gentle face of Mary Margaret, her eyelids fluttered open as though waking from a long sleep, only to realize it was 6 a.m.-the beginning of a new day.

_I feel so far from where I've been..._

Ordinarily, Mary Margaret arose with the dawn and held high hopes for the upcoming day. That morning, however, she simply watched the spectacle before her as the sun worked its magic on the world, all the while curled into a comfortable position in the soft security of her bed.

Just a few days prior, she was light-hearted, mainly due to anticipation of running into David. She had been practically floating on air, which wasn't far from her usual personality, but it was enough to fill her with unexpected wonder. Now...where did it leave her? Hurt at his leading her on and disappointment that she had been naive enough to get her hopes up, against her better instincts. Why did it come as such a burden to follow your heart, to be happy?

_I've got my eggs and my pancakes, too..._

The appetizing aroma of bacon and eggs wafted in from the kitchen and beckoned Mary Margaret to follow. Emma was already awake, fully dressed with her deputy badge secured at her hip, brow furrowed with concentration on making breakfast. A bit of sadness for the girl overwhelmed her; she knew Emma was only trying to occupy herself in an attempt to avoid thinking about Sherriff Graham's accident. _I guess Prince Charming isn't coming for either one of us..._

_I've got maple syrup, everything but you..._

"Morning," Emma greeted hesitantly, serving a dish of eggs, pancakes, and bacon in Mary Margaret's direction. The pancakes were slathered in butter and maple syrup, the eggs just the way she liked them-sunnyside up. It was one thing she had learned about her new roommate:they shared the same tastes.

"How are you?" Mary Margaret was never skilled at confronting tragic situations. Emma's gaze was far off, distant, her wall in place once again. Emma fought the urge to glance at Mary Margaret's kind, concerned face.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Emma insisted and that was all. No sign of grief, though Mary Margaret knew she must have started to care for the Sheriff. As she picked a little at her food, Emma leaned over the table, helping herself to only a cup of coffee.

"Are _you_ alright?" Emma obviously wasn't used to comforting others, but she was making an effort for Mary Margaret's sake. Mary Margaret's smile slipped slightly and the warm sensation of tears pooled her green eyes.

She had really begun to think that David's invitation had been a sign, that meeting him at the bridge would be the first step towards her happy ending. The only thing to come out of it was dashed hopes and a mistake of a one-night stand.

"I'll survive. I'm fine. I told you I didn't believe in love at first sight," she replied calmly, forcing her smile back into place. She would get past this, forget about the whole thing.

_I break the yolks and make a smiley face..._

"I know he hurt you by going back to Kathryn. Maybe...maybe it's for the best," Emma suggested before making an excuse that she had something to do and, after being assured that, yes, Mary Margaret was alright alone, headed out the door.

Mary Margaret tilted her head into her hand and pushed the food around her plate. With the two eggs and the slice of bacon, it resembled a smiley face, the pancakes taking form of the head. It did not serve to cheer her up. _Why is it so difficult for me to be happy these days? _

Deciding she wasn't hungry anymore, Mary Margaret promptly scraped her food into the trash, put the dish away, and followed her routine of preparing for the day ahead.

_I wipe the spots off of the mirror, don't leave the keys in the door..._

Mary Margaret made a note of avoiding the act of looking in the mirror; she was a little apprehensive of what she would see in her reflection. Sadness? Longing? Finally, she managed to fix herself up until she appeared as calm and normal as any other day. _The mirror never lies...or does it?_

Dressed in a simple blouse, skirt, and light sweater, Mary Margaret ventured out into town with David lingering on the edges of her mind.

_Dreams last for so long...even after you're gone..._

Walking often helped to ease Mary Margaret's mind, but all she could so was replay the events of that night, the expected outcome of David accepting her only to be torn down without warning.

Her mind was flooded with memories of the time they had spent together-taking a walk in the sunshine, playing hangman together, simply getting to know one another despite David's amnesia.

_It had almost felt right, _Mary Margaret thought with sadness. _Even with Kathryn in the picture...the connection was unmistakeable...A dream can only last for so long, I guess,_ she realized, knowing it was past time she faced reality. David did not belong to her and that was okay...wasn't it?

_I know you love me and soon you will see you were meant for me and I was meant for you..._

Mary Margaret strolled along the street beneath the overcast sky, occasionally passing a familiar face, but none of them matched the one floating around her head. The sun had abandoned her, leaving behind a jumble of clouds that threatened to release rain sometime today, though it did not deter her walk.

The whole incident with David was troubling her, especially since he had seemed charming, so decent, and kind. What if he had felt a connection to her? What if he had cared for her? For a while there, Mary Margaret had looked forward to seeing him, so much that...could she really admit that she _liked_ him? Would it change anything if she did?

_Maybe this is proof that Henry is wrong. Maybe David and I...maybe we're just not meant to be together after all._ It did not escape her notice that she had reached the diner. Perhaps a cup of coffee would soothe her nerves.

_...I consoled a cup of coffee, but it didn't want to talk. So I picked up the paper, it was more bad news..._

The bell over the door chimed and every head, including Ruby's, swiveled her way. Relieved that it was only Mary Margaret and not someone more intimidating like the Mayor, everyone returned to their business. Picking up a copy of The Mirror-Storybrooke's main newspaper-Mary Margaret settled herself into a red booth.

Instantly, Ruby was at her table, pouring coffee into a white mug, her crimson-streaked pigtails clashing with her exposing waitress outfit. _To each his own, _Mary Margaret mused solemnly, not one to judge too harshly. Outside, it had started to rain, the tiny droplets rolling across the window like small tears.

"Alright, Mary Margaret?" Ruby asked, scurtinizing the young woman's pinched and saddened face. Forcing a pleasant smile, Mary Margaret gratefully accepted the coffee and nodded.

"I'm fine," she repeated the same words she'd spoken to Emma; it was to become her mask, her special mantra for the day. Did anyone even believe it? Ruby flashed a wide grin, her red lips spread across nearly perfect white teeth.

"Perfect," she responded enthusiastically before bouncing off to serve someone at another table. For a few seconds, Mary Margaret's eyes followed the girl and then she was thrown into shock.

Was that David, sitting on one of the stools at the counter? That looked like his light hair and was that a hint of a smile? How come she never noticed him before this moment? What could she possibly do or say now? The man turned his head and...it was only Ashley Boyd's boyfriend, not David. _It could have been him, _she thought-with either relief or diappointment, she didn't know.

Mary Margaret opened the paper and scanned the headlines, giving herself something to do to keep all notions of David at bay. There was an article on the front page about Sheriff Graham-it was the second one this week. Again, Mary Margaret's heart went out to Emma, who must have been more affected than anyone else in town, even if she was too proud to admit it.

_I put on my coat in the pouring rain...I was sad and it made me miss you oh so bad..._

Mary Margaret stepped out into the pouring sheet of rain and immediately got soaked from head to toe. Why couldn't it have been snow? She loved the way snow fell so quietly over the world, blanketing everything in a magical coat of pure white. Rain simply made everything dreary, slippery, and cold. _I wonder if David likes snow..._There he was again, creeping back into her thoughts.

Truthfully, Mary Margaret somewhat missed those unexpected moments with him while helping him to recover his memory. The way he smiled at her, the way those mesmerizing eyes glowed with excitement, the way he could make her feel as if the whole world was centered on her and no one else. A wave of despair flowed through her and she sighed. _It's no use. I have to forget about him. _

_I go about my business, I'm doing fine..._

If only that day wasn't a Saturday, if only she had her teaching to distract her. Her students were marvelous at grabbing all the attention they could. If it were a weekday, it wouldn't be so bad. For a few hours, she'd think of nothing else except mathematics, reading stories, inspiring her students to the fullest. _I'm perfectly fine. I can handle a single Saturday,_ she encouraged herself.

_Besides what would I say if I had you on the line? _

It didn't matter whether she regretted walking away from David that night-he was the one who made his decision, right? Even if she did regret it, what would she even say to him if she called him or ran into him? What would she be able to say when gazing into those hypnotic, sympathetic eyes?

_Same old story, not much to say. Hearts are broken everyday..._

There was nothing Mary Margaret could do to change things, nothing she could say to make it better. If she ran into David, she would be at a loss for words. How was she supposed to pour out her heart to him when it wasn't her he wanted in the first place? _Nothing. There's nothing I could say,_ she decided.

What would she do now? There was little to shop for and she was getting terribly wet and cold. Sighing, she began heading in the direction of home. This was twice she had had her heart broken concerning David and she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk it a third time. _Hearts are broken everyday...what does on more matter? _

_I brush my teeth and put the cap back on...I pick up a book and turn the sheets down..._

Once at home, Mary Margaret attempted to shove the bothersome thoughts out of her head with a good book. After changing into dry clothes, she stretched out on her bed, and absently reached for the book on her nightstand, only to recall that one of the character's names was David. Quickly, she replaced it with another book, except that this one dealt with a woman who started an affair with a married man and that only made it worse. _Oh, none of these books will do, _she thought.

_I'm half-alive, but I feel mostly dead. I try to tell myself it'll be alright..._

Dropping the book on her bedside table, Mary Margaret slid her body to the edge of the mattress and hung her head. What was she to do? How could she feel such regret when it wasn't even her fault for it? _He made the decision to stay by Kathryn. It'll be alright,_ she half-convinced herself.

_I just shouldn't think anymore tonight..._

Anxious beyond measure, Mary Margaret traveled into the kitchen where she found a half-full bottle of red wine in the fridge. Maybe a small glass or two would help. _It'll be just a glass to ease my mind, stop me from thinking so much about it,_ she told herself, even when it quickly became two glasses, staining her lips red.

_Dreams last for so long, even after you're gone...I know you love me and soon you will see..._

A knock sounded at the door and Mary Margaret's heart beat rapidly inside her; instantly, she imagined it was David. _No, that's ridiculous. It's not him, _she thought, fighting the surge of hope that blossomed within her.

Opening the door, she first noticed that there was no one there. Glancing down, there was a manila envelope with her name written plainly on it. Curious, she knelt and picked it up. _That handwriting...it's so familiar..._and in another instant she understood why, nearly releasing her glass of wine in the process.

Hurrying back into her apartment, Mary Margaret lowered herself into a chair and took in a deep breath. Could she open it? What if it was a letter? _Be brave, Mary Margaret..._For a long time, she stared at it on the table and then built up the courage to slit the top open.

The contents were simple: a piece of paper. Confused, Mary Margaret lifted out the paper and her breath disappeared all at once. On the paper was a game of hangman, the word spelling out her name: _Mary Margaret. _It wasn't the original copy of course, but redrawn and written. It took her completely by surprise.

A tear slid from her eye, but she hardly felt it resting there on her pink cheek. A faint smile touched her lips as she turned the paper over and read the message scrawled on the other side. _I would never have let you hang...Meet me at the diner at seven?_

Just then, Mary Margaret felt a lightness in her heart and she figured she just might be alright. Perhaps she should meet him...or would she only get hurt once more? _You never know until you try..._

Outside, it stopped raining, the sun finally bursting forth once more from where it had been hiding behind the clouds.

_Soon you will see...you were meant for me and I was meant for you..._

_..._

**That's it. Pretty long, I know, but I couldn't help it. You guys can speculate on what the letter means at the end, but this is the end of my one-shot. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it and will let me know what they think (again, first time writing for OUAT so i understand i may need some improvement...). **

**Thanks for reading. (= **


End file.
